Lost and Found
by cassy1994
Summary: Pony's taking a sexuality class. Two-Bit knows how to make it uncomfortable for Pony, or does he?


Title: Lost and Found

Summary: Pony's taking a sexuality class. Two-Bit knows how to make it uncomfortable for Pony, or does he?

VHVHVHVHVHVHVH

"So I'm thinking, Darry," I ignored his sarcasm, "That I don't like blondes anymore."

Darry laughed, "Oh, that's a surprise. You could always try brunettes or redheads. Listen, I gotta go to work, talk to me later about it."

I stopped him before he went to far. "What if I like guys now instead of chicks?"

He turned, "Pony's taking a class, he will be able to help you determine that. Whatever you decide though, you're still our buddy."

I smiled, "Thanks Dar."

He nodded and left.

I smiled to myself, _Pony would be the perfect person to help me figure out my sexuality_. I went to his and Soda's room. Soda had left already and Pony was still in bed sleeping. He was still a bit blonde from his and Johnny's escapade in Windrixville. I knew Johnny had been spending most of his nights with Dally since they realized Dally would do anything for Johnny.

I smirked. It was time to wake the Ponyboy up! I jumped on the bed next to him and wrapped my arms around him before he could protest and hit me.

"Ponyboy, I lost my sexuality and I need help finding it! Darry said you could help me." I shrieked in his ear.

He pushed against me, and grumbled. "You couldn't wait until I woke up to ask me for help?" I shook my head and buried it in his shoulder. He stopped pushing against me. "I'm not helping until I get up and since you won't move, I'm going back to sleep." I was tempted to get him awake again, but he wrapped his arms around me and cuddled closer. I inhaled his warmth and then started laughing. "Glory, Two-Bit, hush and lemme go back to sleep."

I put my most serious face on. "But Ponyboy, you are being such a cuddly 'man'." I put emphasis on the man part. "I can't help it if you make me laugh."

Pony growled. "Fine. I'll get up. Why do you need help finding your sexuality?" He moved to get up.

I held Pony tighter, "You don't have to get up, you just need to be awake." He growled and relaxed back into the bed. "I just need to know what kind of sexualities there are so I can choose the one that's best for me."

He yawned. "There's a whole bunch of sexualities. There is heterosexual which is most commonly known as straight. There is homosexual where someone likes the same sex, boy likes boy, girl likes girl. Bisexual where you like either sex. Thereare a couple of sexualities that some people find weird like necrophilia and beastiality. Necrophilia is when people enjoy sex with dead people, and beastiality is when people enjoy sex with animals."

I laughed, "Oh Glory, I found my new sexuality, I mean I always loved Mickey Mouse and now I know why." I joked.

Pony laughed as well. "Really Two-Bit? You have to make a joke out of everything?"

I nodded, "Yep."

"Are you ever serious?" He asked with a smile in his voice.

I untucked my head from his shoulder and met his eyes. "Yes." I said solemnly, before meeting his lips.

He kissed back. I broke the kiss first. I met his eyes again before looking away quickly.

"Well, glory, kid, you were gonna find out sooner or later and I figured Darry already knew and I figured if he was going to kill me for liking you I better give him a fair reason to do so and Darry and Soda probably talked about it so Soda probably knows too and since Soda tells Steve everything Steve knows and what I'm trying to say is now you know I kinda sorta like you Pony." I said in a rush.

I looked at Pony, he smirked. "Two-Bit you talk too much." He kissed me again. "You really didn't need help with your sexuality did you?"

I smiled. "Not really, but I did need something to start a conversation with." I paused. "Pony, would you consider going out with me?"

"Yes."

(So, I'm not hiding. and the inspiration for this came from my friend Chris. He actually said the line "I found my new sexuality, I mean I always loved Mickey Mouse and now I know why." I asked him if I could site him for it and use it, so that's a thing now, because when I heard it I knew it was going to be a Two-Bit quote I just couldn't figure out how. Then I was watching Mickey Mouse Clubhouse and Goofy had lost his hat and the rest of the inspiration struck! Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are nice. -Luvs Cassy.)


End file.
